


（耀瞳ABO）法不传六耳（八）

by Coldheart004



Category: SCI謎案集, 謎案集
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	（耀瞳ABO）法不传六耳（八）

八

白驰难受的捂著胸口大口大口的呼吸，可无论他如何努力那窒息感不减反增，此刻的他便像那搁浅的鱼一步步走向窒息。

锁好门的白羽瞳转身便看到弟弟那难受的模样，这时的他不顾自己身上的不适上前抱着处於分化剧痛的白驰，「听哥的，深呼吸，吐气，深呼吸......」

白羽瞳试图转移白驰的注意力，可后者却像是完全听不到前者的声音似的，他满脸惊慌，豆大的泪珠从眼框顺着脸颊落下，「哥我该怎么办？我要分化成OMEGA了，到时候我是不是会被SCI给退出去，哥，我好害怕，白...白家，我们家族会怎么看待我？」

「都这种时候了你別给我乱想！」白羽瞳双手紧抓着白驰，「公孙是OMEGA不也在队里好好的？白家那些老古董就別理他们！OMEGA又如何！只要你脑子里的东西不受改变SCI里永远都有你的位置！」

「哥，好疼，我好疼.....」

白驰痛得挥开白羽瞳的手满地打滚，看到这场景一向冷静的白SIR也不好受，方才马韩的信息素呛得他浑身不舒服，前些日子好不容易压下的发情期现下竟开始蠢蠢欲动，弄得白羽瞳开始全身燥热。

「我去......竟然在这种时候。」

白羽瞳心底暗暗喊糟，他迅速地从沙发上拿下靠垫放在白驰身后，确保他不会撞到尖锐的家具后这才慌乱地起身往办公桌的抽屉探去，他胡乱地摸着，好不容易摸到前几日白磬堂给他的新抑制剂后将针筒拿出盒子，撸起袖子便将那刚研发好的药物注射入体内，注射完毕便拔出针闭上眼，他心里到数十秒，待药效发作时这才将针筒扔进垃圾桶，起身将白驰拥入怀里难得的细声安慰著。

「別怕，有哥在谁敢欺负你。」白羽瞳顺着白驰的背，「之后的事情我陪你面对，你现在要专心呼吸才能减轻疼痛，跟著我，吸气，吐气，吸气。」

或许是白羽瞳身上的味道好闻的紧，白驰慢慢的平静下来，跟著哥哥的指引开始呼吸，身上虽然还是疼，但至少他可以好好呼吸了。

此时的白驰能感觉到自己体内的变化，他的五脏六腑像是全搅在一块似的，腹中像是在给本不存在的器官挪移的抽痛，后颈传来一阵火辣辣的疼，最让白驰感到羞耻的是他的后穴竟流出了黏腻的液体，羞的他失声呜咽。

「不要感到羞耻，这没什么大不了的。」看着白驰如此痛苦的模样白羽瞳便想起了当年白磬堂忍著身为ALPHA闻到OMEGA的冲动抱着自己度过分化，他拼命地去回忆当时姐姐所做的事情，一手里开始替白驰按摩腹部试图缓解弟弟的疼痛，另一手附在他的后颈轻柔地抚摸着。

在白羽瞳的努力下白驰的状况逐渐好转，房间的奶味越来越浓郁，白羽瞳知道，分化快完成了。

时针不急不续的前进，不知转了多少圈后白驰身子一松，便倒在了白羽瞳怀里不省人事。

这下白家有了两个OMEGA，其中一个只有了了几人知道，另外一个在经过今天的动静后想必很快的便会传开了整个警署。

思考至此白羽瞳忍不住抹了脸，他明白弟弟的这条路会比自己的还要难走，而他作为哥哥的只能在路上尽心保驾，但无论他再如何努力也不能只注众人泱泱之口。

『扣扣扣扣！』

一阵着急的敲门声打乱了白羽瞳的思绪，他轻轻地抱起白驰将他放在沙发上，深深地看了一眼弟弟的睡颜后便转身开门。

「白SIR！我一听收到消息便马上赶来了，驰驰状态如何，他......」

门一开貌美的ALPHA便着急的开口说话，丝毫不见他平日的优雅从容，白羽瞳见状心中一块大石便缓缓放下，看着眼前毫不掩饰焦急的赵祯白羽瞳心底明白这条路上弟弟会有人陪伴。

「嘘，他刚睡下。」白羽瞳抬手止住赵祯，「你先带他回家。」

原本心急的赵祯得到指令后连忙点头，他三步作两步的跑向白驰，脱下外套盖住后者的狼狈不堪，转身朝白羽瞳道谢后便加紧脚步的离开。

「....你认为这是个好决定？」

展耀看着坐在椅子上一脸疲惫的发小问道，在他认知里白羽瞳一向护短，明知赵祯对白驰的心思此刻却选择让他带人离开，展博士心生疑惑也是正常。

「不然呢？」白羽瞳打开窗户试图散发屋内的信息素，「你別进来，万一突然发情了那可不好。」

「在你眼里我就这么没有意志力？」

展耀抱着双手挑眉，眼角的目光不经一撇的看到垃圾筒的针筒，他压下心中的疑惑，「你都可以忍住陪驰驰分化我难道比你差？」

「得了吧你这只身体奇差的猫。」白羽瞳示意展耀关门，「外头状况如何？」

「还不算乱，但驰驰分化成OMEGA的消息是压不住了。马韩被蒋翎拖到厕所就没出现了，公孙刚被你姐姐给送回家，今日是肯定办不了案。」展耀坐在白羽瞳对面一双好鼻子动了动，「你垃圾桶里的针筒是怎么回事？」

白羽瞳闻言一愣，他心里想着要怎么说明，思考一瞬后开口。

「抑制剂，不然我的信息素影响了驰驰分化怎么办？我也累了，反正今天也办不了案就回家休息明天继续。」白羽瞳起身，「要我载你吗？」

「不必了，我还有些线索没有理完，等会自己回去。」

「行，那明天见。」

待白羽瞳走远后展耀闭上眼睛，他仔细的闻着空中的气味，虽然因为开窗而散了不少，但一股混合其他气味的奶香还是在办公室里久久不去，而且那股味道总有股熟悉感，但一时半刻展博士却也想不起来这味道究竟在那儿闻到过。

始终想不出答案的展博士不甘心的放弃，他从口袋掏出一个夹链袋，拿出垃圾桶里被用过的针筒小心的放进了袋子里，确保针头不会刺破厚厚的塑胶后将袋子放入西装口袋，起身关上灯準备离开办公室。

途中路过厕所的他见著透著门缝出来的光和百合味想了一下，最后从清洁室里拿出一块清洁中的板子掛在手把上。

坐着电梯下楼的展耀总感觉内心所猜测的事情，可能不久答案便会揭晓了。


End file.
